Mixed Emotions
by fallen pheniox
Summary: Ginny and Draco get trapped in the forbidden forest and now Draco is stuck taking care of a Weasley. He starts to realize he has feelings toward her, but by the time he does, Ron comes and tries to break them apart, what will Ginny do?


Hey everyone!!! This is my first Draco and Ginny fic. I'd like to thank MochaButterfly for inspiring me to write a Draco and Ginny fic. She's really good. Please R+R. It means a lot to me to know what you think of my stories. Thank you!!! ^-^ Harry and his friends and enemies are in seventh year right now, and Ginny is in sixth year. It's near the end of their school year. Enjoy!!!  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Harry and Ron had just finished their transfiguration class and were heading toward the Great Hall for lunch. Just then they heard a voice that they detested so much, "Why if it isn't Potter and his sidekick Weasley." Draco Malfoy smirked as he faced Ron and looked him up and down. "Still wearing handy downs I see." Ron growled under his breath. "Watch your mouth Malfoy." Ron hissed at him.  
  
"Or what?" asked Draco lazily. "Or you'll wind up in the Hospital Wing without your teeth in check." Ron said threateningly as Harry glared at Draco angrily.  
  
Just then Ginny walked up to Harry's side without being noticed and watched what was going on.  
  
"Ooohhhh I'm sooo frightened now. Give it up Weasley, everyone knows Malfoy's are stronger than pathetic Weasley's." Draco smirked in triumph.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." Harry snapped. "And I have to listen to you why?" said Draco, in more of a statement than really a question. "Munolousis." Said Ron angrily as he pointed his wand at Draco and flicked his wrist ever so slightly.  
  
Draco smirked as he blocked the shot. "That the best you can do?" Ron growled as he shot another spell, but yet again, Draco blocked it. "Stop it you two. Ron, as much as I hate Malfoy, you can't do this now." Said Harry sternly trying to stop Draco and Ron from shooting spells and hex's at each other.  
  
Just then, Professor Macgonall started to head into view. "Stop, the Professor is coming!" hissed Harry frantically, but Ron and Draco didn't seem to have heard him. Soon there were spells flying in every which direction. Ginny was ducking and trying to dodge all the spells that were being hurled at her, since her brother kept dodging it.  
  
"STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!!!" yelled Professor Macgonall. Ron and Draco stopped immediately and turned to look at Macgonall. They would have laughed if they weren't in so much trouble.  
  
The professor now had a frog head, duck mouth, mouse-tail, a rabbit's body and dog-ears.  
  
"All of you, come with me immediately." Said the professor in anger. Her lips were in a thin straight line. You could tell, even if she had a duck's mouth. She quickly turned herself back to normal and glared at Ron, Draco, Harry and even Ginny angrily.  
  
They all followed Macgonall to her office quietly, even though Ron and Draco were glaring daggers at each other.  
  
"I would have expected better of you Weasley." Said Macgonall as she turned to face Ginny. Harry, Ron, and Draco turned around to see Ginny standing in the corner of the room, looking down ashamed, even though she didn't do anything.  
  
"What is she doing here?" asked Draco all of a sudden. Macgonall turned and glared at Draco now. "And you. You know better than to be using spells and hex's in the middle of the hall," Said Macgonall angrily.  
  
"What are you going to do with us?" asked Ron timidly. "I have decided that your punishment will be with Hagrid. You shall assist him to the forbidden forest." Answered Macgonall.  
  
Ginny gulped uneasily, as Ron suddenly grew pale. Harry stood still, speechless for a moment then looked up at Macgonall. She was serious. Draco seemed so calm about it though. A few years ago, Draco was shaking madly, but since then, he had become less easily to be scared and much stronger. After his father heard about what happened, he had made Draco train and worked hard on him.  
  
"You will go over to Hagrid's hut after you finish your lunch." Said Macgonall as she opened the door, letting them out.  
  
Ginny headed toward the Great Hall in depression. "Well, at least we didn't loose any points right?" asked Ron, looking on the good side. "Yea, I guess." Said Harry with a sigh. "What were you doing there Ginny?" asked Ron. "I just came by." Answered Ginny. "You know Malfoy is nothing but trouble, how many times do I have to tell you not to hang around when he's there. Now you're in trouble." Said Ron. "So are you." Said Ginny angrily. She hated it when her brothers tried to protect her like that. She barely ever even got to make her own decisions.  
  
"Well, that normal. Harry and me always get in trouble. Since he never leaves us alone, but you can avoid that. If mum ever finds out, she'll be so mad." Ron groaned just thinking about it.  
  
"I can do what I want Ron. Besides, I came to see Harry." Said Ginny. Ron and Harry looked at her. "Uh… I just wanted to talk because I was bored, that's all." Said Ginny quickly. Ron rolled his eyes; he knew his little sister had a huge crush on his best friend, Harry.  
  
"What is it?" asked Harry. "Huh?" asked Ginny. "That you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Harry. "Uh, nothing. Never mind, I forgot." Said Ginny quickly. "Let's just eat alright? I'm too hungry to think right now." Said Ron as he quickly ran over to the Gryffindor table and started eating his lunch. Harry and Ginny followed after.  
  
"Harry! What have you gotten yourself into this time?" asked Hermione in an angry tone, but Harry could tell she was worried, when he got to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"We didn't do anything. Stupid Malfoy got us in trouble again. It's the fifth time this week." Said Ron angrily as he stuffed some bread and soup into his mouth.  
  
"I told you two. You should just let him be. Ignore him, and soon he'll think it's boring and annoy someone else." Said Hermione angrily as she glared at Ron. Ron ignored her and continued to stuff his face up.  
  
"We have to go into the forbidden forest with Hagrid as our punishment." Said Harry. Hermione went pale as she stared at Harry. "But… but-" Hermione sputtered but Harry interrupted. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." He smiled reassuringly. Hermione sighed, knowing she couldn't do anything about it anyways.  
  
"Hey Hermione, I've been wondering. How come you seem to be so connected to Harry now? I mean, you care about him so much and Harry does the same. The weird thing is, you guys seem as if you can read each other's mind. Do you like him or something?" asked Ron as he kept eating.  
  
"Of course I like him! He's my friend, Ron! I mean seriously. And if you keep eating like that, people would mistaken you for a pig." Said Hermione grumpily. Ginny looked from Harry to Hermione and back. She realized her brother was right; they did seem really close for friends.  
  
"Shut up." Ron snapped as he immediately stopped eating and looked her in the eye. "I meant as in you like him more than just a friend." Said Ron. Hermione blushed slightly but quickly said in a matter-of-factly sort of voice, "No. As a matter of fact, I don't. He's my friend and nothing more."  
  
Ron smiled slyly at her. "Whatever you say Hermione." Harry felt a bit hurt, but he quickly pushed the feeling away. He didn't have time to think why he was feeling that way. So he started eating his own lunch.  
  
When lunch was over, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Draco headed toward Hagrid's hut. Ginny was walking beside Harry and was blushing slightly.  
  
Draco led the way grumpily. When they were in front of Hagrid's hut, Draco lazily knocked on the door. Hagrid came out, and he wasn't looking very happy either.  
  
"Ye shouldn't 'ave done what ye did." He said simply as he led them and Fang into the forbidden forest.  
  
"Now, 'Arry and Ron, ye go with Fang. Malfoy and Ginny can come with me. Ye 'ave to find sum Gerinian herbs. Ye should know what they are. It is very hard to find, so we split up and ye go that way with Fang. Red sparks if ye in danger, green when ye 'ave one basket full." Said Hagrid as he gave them the basket.  
  
Malfoy looked disgusted and made Ginny hold it instead. "O.K. then, off ye' go." Sighed Hagrid. Ginny held onto her fear and tired not to whimper as they went deeper and deeper into the forest.  
  
Draco was walking with his hands behind his head. He wasn't the least bit frightened. "Aren't you scared?" asked Ginny. "Weasley, I'm a Malfoy. I do not get scared." Said Draco. "Oh, well excuse me for asking." Said Ginny in sarcasm. She felt more relaxed, not as scared anymore for some reason. She felt almost brave. Almost.  
  
While with Fang, Harry, and Ron. "How in the world are suppose to find those herbs? Do they even exist?" groaned Ron. "It has too. Come on, let's look harder." Said Harry. "Can't Fang just sniff it out?" asked Ron. "No, the creatures and other magical beings cause too much interference. If we tried, we'll just get ourselves in trouble." Answered Harry. "Man, you're smart Harry. When did you learn all that stuff?" asked Ron as he imagined Fang leading them to a huge spider.  
  
Harry blushed. "Hermione." He answered. "Should have known." Ron sighed. "Come on, this way." Said Harry as he dragged Fang and Ron toward the green herbs he found on the side of an old tree.  
  
Harry bent down and inspected the herbs. "Well?" asked Ron. "Nope. These are just Handleberry Herbs." Answered Harry. "You're starting to remind me of Hermione." Said Ron in a frightened voice. Harry laughed a little.  
  
"There's really nothing to be laughing about. Remember, we're in the forbidden forest. Anything can happen." Warned Ron. "Yea, I know." Sighed Harry as he started walking again.  
  
"Hey look! I think I see it!" said Ginny excitedly as she pointed at something bright green. Hagrid walked over to it and checked it out. "No, nothin' yet. This is a Qweling bush." Said Hagrid. Ginny frowned.  
  
Draco couldn't help smiling a bit. The corners of his mouth curved up slightly, barely noticeable though. She looks pretty cute like that. He thought but then grumbled at himself angrily. What are you thinking?! She's a Weasley! Nothing about her is anything worth my attention!  
  
"Is something wrong Malfoy?" asked Ginny. She wasn't being nice to him on purpose. She just didn't know him, so she didn't think he was that mean. Her brothers often lied to her anyways.  
  
"Mind your own business Weasley." Snapped Draco. Ginny was a bit taken back, so she decided not to talk to him until he cooled down a bit.  
  
Just then, a red spark was seen flying around the area Ron and Harry were in. Hagrid quickly ran toward it while yelling back at Ginny and Draco, "Don' go nowhere, I'll be back!"  
  
Draco sat on a stone and rested his legs. "So like Weasley and Potter. Always getting into some kind of trouble." Draco sighed to himself. "That's not true Malfoy." Said Ginny sternly, and not feeling as relaxed as she had before. The sun was starting to go down and it was getting dark.  
  
"Do you think we should head back to the grounds?" asked Ginny. "Why? We could get lost trying to get back, and besides, Hagrid's on his way." Said Draco calmly. "How can you be so calm? It's getting so dark." Said Ginny shakily. "Look Weasley. Unlike you, I don't get frightened easily." Smirked Draco. "I'm not afraid Malfoy! I'm just worried about Harry and Ron." Said Ginny. "Right, Potter." Said Draco in sarcasm. "Well I am." Said Ginny. "Like I care." Said Draco as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Are you sleeping?" asked Ginny. "What does it look like? I'm waiting for that stupid buffoon." Said Draco in annoyance. "Are you talking about Hagrid?" asked Ginny. "Who else would I be talking about?" said Draco lazily.  
  
"Well you could be nicer you know?" said Ginny. "Do you think I care?!" yelled Draco in anger. Ginny backed up away from Malfoy from the sudden yell and accidentally tripped over a rock. "Ouch." Said Ginny as she got up and patted her bottom. "Aren't you clumsy?" "Shut up Malfoy. My brother was right about you." Said Ginny angrily. "Yea, about what?" asked Draco. "You don't care about anything but yourself." Answered Ginny.  
  
"For the first time, your stupid brother is actually right. I don't care. So?" said Draco. Just then, a huge spider came out of nowhere and grabbed Ginny. Ginny screamed as Draco got up and stared at the spider.  
  
"Help!" Ginny screamed as the spider dragged her away. On reflex, Draco ran after her and grabbed one of the spider's legs. "Lingerlous!" Draco hissed quickly. The spider fell down with a thump and Ginny was dropped. She rolled down the little hill and hit her head on a rock edge.  
  
Draco got up and dusted himself. "What in the world was I thinking?" he asked himself out loud and angry he saved Ginny's life. He walked up to her to check if she was still alive. Her robes were a bit torn since the spider had clawed her when she was struggling and the roll down the little hill. Her head was bleeding from hitting the rock.  
  
Draco stared at her soundlessly without uttering an insult or a word then he suddenly knelt down and pushed some of her hair away from her face. Then he used the end of his sleeve and wiped a bit of the blood. What in the world am I doing? He thought to himself and quickly stood up.  
  
He picked up some firewood and lighted the fire with magic and picked Ginny up. He slowly and carefully put her down by the fire and took off his extra cloak and put it to her back so the rock she was lying on wouldn't hurt her too much.  
  
Why am I being so nice to her? She's a Weasley! Well at least she'll end up owning me. Maybe I can put her up and make her prank her brother for me. Thought Draco as a smirk of triumph spread across his face.  
  
Draco took out his wand and waved it around Ginny's head and shoulder, where she was cut. He mumbled a few words and the wounds disappeared. Ginny started to move slightly as she slowly opened her eyes. Draco walked over to the other side of the fire and sat down.  
  
Ginny looked around. "Where am I?" she asked out loud. "Lost." Said Draco. "But how? Hagrid…" started Ginny but then remembered the spider. "Where's the spider?" asked Ginny urgently. "Back somewhere over there." Answered Draco. "But, I was… you…" she started. "I saved your pathetic and worthless life Weasley, O.K.?" said Draco angrily.  
  
"But what happened to it?" asked Ginny. "I made its legs disappear. Now can I get some rest?" said Draco really annoyed as he used his wand made a bed appear out of nowhere. Ginny stared at him and then felt something on her back. She quickly pulled it out and stared at it.  
  
"What?" asked Draco. "Malfoy, this is your cloak." Said Ginny. "So?" asked Draco as he crawled into bed. "Why did you save me?" asked Ginny. "Does it matter?" Draco growled angrily.  
  
"Thanks." Said Ginny. "Whatever Weasley. Just don't expect it to happen again." Draco snapped as he fell asleep. When Ginny was sure he had fallen asleep, she relaxed a little and wrapped his cloak around her and decided to take a nap.  
  
While with Hagrid, Harry, Fang, and Ron.  
  
"Where could they be?" asked Harry in a worried voice. "It's all that stupid Malfoy's fault. He always gets people in trouble!" complained Ron. "I told them to wait 'ere, I dunno what 'appened. It's all my fault." Said Hagrid in depression.  
  
"Don't worry Hagrid, we'll find them." Reassured Harry, though he himself didn't think they would. The forest was huge, and Ginny being with Malfoy didn't make matters any better.  
  
"Hagrid don't blame yourself. We all know it was that bloody Malfoy's fault, we shouldn't have left them alone like that." Ron frowned. "Well there's no point looking for them now really, it's getting quite dark, and soon we won't be able to see a thing. Why don't we try and look for them tomorrow morning?" suggested Harry hopelessly. He really didn't want to, but what other choices did they have?  
  
Hagrid nodded sadly in agreement, but Ron wasn't very happy about it. "I think not! Who knows what he could be doing to her at this very moment!" said Ron angrily. "Calm down Ron, look at it this way. Your sister's a Weasley, he doesn't even want to touch her. No offence but it's the truth." said Harry as Ron finally agreed and sighed in defeat.  
  
They quickly headed out of the forest and Hagrid accompanied Ron and Harry back to the Gryffindor tower before he went back to his hut. Ron and Harry tried their best to sleep that night, but none of them could.  
  
Harry tried his best to think of what to tell Hermione the next morning when she asked where Draco and Ginny could've went. He didn't want to worry her, but he also didn't want to lie to her, she trusted him with her life.  
  
Ron couldn't stop thinking about Ginny and cursing Draco. He swore if anything happened to Ginny at all, he'd make sure the rest of Draco's life was a living hell. He really cared about her, plus his mother would kill him for not protecting her. He was her older brother, she depended on him, or at least that was his point of view. 'It's all my fault. I should've objected and stopped Ginny from leaving my sights.' thought Ron painfully.  
  
The next morning in the forest, Draco was the first to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes, even though it was morning in the forbidden forest, it still didn't have much light, it looked as if it was still midnight.  
  
Draco slowly got up and rubbed his eyes tiredly and took a good look around. 'Oh right, I'm still in this wretched place with a Weasley.' he remembered grumpily. He quickly got out of bed and used his wand to make the bed disappear. He looked at the spot where the fire had once been and lighted it up again, then he took some of his water he always carried with him out and took a quick sip.  
  
'Let the big goof try to find us why don't we? Man, what was I thinking? I'd be better off wondering around this forest than to stay here waiting for him. But what about that Weasley girl? Ginny I think it was. What would I do with her?I could just leave her here, but then... wha...? but then what? I must be going crazy! Just leave her here already!' thought Draco. He was sitting down and starring into the fire deep in thought.  
  
He finally got up and was about to leave but something held him back as he stared at Ginny dumbfounded. Her fiery red hair flowed gently over part of her silk pale skin as a bit of sunlight shone through the openings of the tree tops down at her. Her clothes were slightly torn, but not too bad.  
  
Draco sighed as he picked her up into his arms. He tried to convince himself that he was only doing this because Ginny had his cloak but deep down he had a feeling it was something more, not that he was about to admit it or anything. Luckily Ginny wasn't very heavy, so he was still able to jump over tree trunks and so on. Surprisingly, Ginny still hadn't woken up yet.  
  
Soon Draco came to a stop and took a deep breath and then put Ginny down softly onto the cold hard ground. He stretched his tired back and then ran a hand through his silvery blond hair.  
  
What was he doing, helping a Weasley? He must have got hit on the head pretty hard when he went to bed last night. Draco sat down on the ground, leaning against an old tree as he closed his eyes for a second and tried to clear up his mind a bit.  
  
"Draco..." whispered a female voice from out of nowhere as a bright light started to shine. Draco opened his eyes and saw that the light was coming from behind the sleeping Ginny. Slowly he got up and started walk toward the light, "Who's there?" asked Draco suspiciously. "It's me Draco..." whispered the same voice.  
  
Draco was sure he had heard the voice before, but he didn't quite remember from where.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks for reading everyone! Please review my story. I'd really like to know what you think of it, and plus I update sooner. ^_~ *wink wink* well bye everyone! For now! hehe.  
  
fallen pheniox 


End file.
